Unordinary Thirst
by AmethystPiscez
Summary: placed after Breaking Dawn.What if a wolf's imprint could be penetrated? What if a couple so in love suddenly falls out of it...This n so much more trouble happens wen 2 very unique sisters arrive at Forkes...I rewrote some things over hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; Everyone except the ones that I have made.**_

_**Enjoy! Thanks!**_

"Ana Run!" she hissed in her smooth siren like voice as they continued their escape through the thick forest. While running the thought of keeping her eyes forward escaped her mind. She couldn't help looking back to see if the horrid beasts chasing them were getting any closer. She could feel them gaining on her and her sister. She gasped when she practically felt the monster's breath near the nape of her neck.

When she felt the surprising nearness of them, she rushed her sister more. "Faster Ana!" she urged in her deep Russian accent, picking up speed.

_**MEANWHILE**_

They all ran through the forest, hunting for their food; everyone on their toes through the thick woodland area.

"Aww come on Em, cheer up." Bella teased while she flitted passed him with ease. "You'll be the strongest again, soon." she smiled.

Emmett smirked somewhat amused; still not so much in the mood for much of anything; let alone joking. While it did get to him a little about Bella suddenly becoming stronger than him temporarily it still wasn't the complete reason as to why he felt as melancholy as he did. Lately he never was in much of a mood for anything; everything seemed so different; like everything was beginning to be routine. When Bella was human things were more exciting and ever since she had Renesmee Rosalie hadn't even been paying him as much attention. Everything was just getting old. But of course, naturally he had to deal-for now.

She tried to avoid confrontation but they were trying hard after her and her sister; she had to do something. After a second more of thought, she turned around to face the pounding herd.

Anai could feel her older sister stop; she knew that she was up to something and would not let her stand alone. She turned around to see what her sister was up to.

"Ray, what are you doing?" she hissed in urgency.

"Keep running Ana!" She advised.

"Ra-" she attempted to rebut.

"Now!" She snapped, turning to her sister. "I will be right behind you-" she said. "I promise." she added in Russian.

As Anai saw her elder sister wordlessly plead, she looked away in silent non agreement. She looked at her sister and gave her one hesitant nod before shoving off and flitting silently into the trees.

Amoré watched her sister leave. No sooner Anai was out of sight she turned around to look the oncoming enemy in the eye. She stood and waited until it was just about close enough so she could make her move.

He watched the girl stand there full of confidence and obviously ready for a brawl. He didn't know where she or her partner came from; and while it spunned curiosity what with their odd features, the only thing that repeatedly stuck in his mind was that it didn't really matter. If anything it was just more of a reason to get rid of them. He couldn't take a chance of them living just in case they were after Nessie or even Bella for that matter. He was so close now he could practically smell her. The sudden shock of her scent caught him by surprise for only moment as her essence was utterly more bearable than that of the Cullens; it was distractingly sweet. He tried to shake the distracting scent out of his mind, though hard, as he went in for his kill.

Edward watched Emmett silently sulking through the woods; he could see that something was wrong before he even read his mind. He stopped and thought about whether he should talk to him or not when he heard someone else's thoughts behind his own.

"You hearing what I'm feeling?" Jasper smirking placing his hand on Edward's shoulder with a small grin. Edward just nodded his head in response and returned his gaze back over to Emmett. "Well I would talk to him but you know me and feelings." he scoffed before patting his shoulder and continuing down the path through the trees. Edward sighed and then decided to follow after his bigger brother.

She could practically taste him as she unintentionally sniffed out his blood. Her eyes unwillingly turned marble black with hunger as she caught wind of it. She wanted so badly to taste him and that thought temporarily blinded her. The sound of her name being suddenly called did not avert her mind but temporarily before she felt her body being lurched through teleportation. When she looked around again she saw that she was now feet away from the pouncing wolf. She looked at Anai annoyed. She then turned back around and used power.

"I said I had it." Amoré mumbled.

Anai looked at her older sister incredulously. "A thank you would have sufficed." she sneered before she took off sprinting into the woods.

He hit the tree hard but it didn't falter on his goal; he would have been lying had he said it didn't injure him slightly because it did but he had to keep going. He didn't know what she had just done but that was still all the more reason that he should stop her.

The crackle he thought he heard reverberating through the forest only took his mind for a moment before it returned to the problem at hand. He shrugged it off and continued his search for dinner. When he heard the sudden breaking of a twig he knew that he was not alone.

"Getting a little sloppy at slipping around I see." Emmett snidely remarked.

Edward stopped for a minute when Emmett said what he said but he only smirked at his remark rather than get offended as he continued on. He placed his hand on his brother's back and smiled.

"Had I meant to sneak you would not have heard a thing." Edward retorted.

"Yea now you're starting to sound like your wife." he complied with only a little hostility.

"Aw come on, you're not still sore about the arm wrestle thing are you?" Edward said. "Come on, its all in good fun Em. Let her have her little fifteen minutes of fame and then you'll be the strongest again-"  
"You know that that isn't what this is about." Emmett suddenly intervened. He stopped and looked at his brother.

"What makes you think that?" Edward suddenly asked. When Emmett gave him a sarcastic look and pointed to his mind in reference to Edward already being inside of it, Edward gave a small sigh and rubbed the back of his neck feeling the stiffness that he should in no way have. "Yea, guess you're right about that one. Sorry."

"It's fine; I'm use to it." Emmett replied. "Though, sometimes I wish you wouldn't."

"It won't happen again." Edward reassured. "You just caught me a little off guard is all."

Emmett scoffed. "Yea yea."

"Ray, we cannot out run them for much longer. I say we stay and fight." Anai said as he her barely beating heart attempted to catch up with her body.

"No, Ana; you now uncontrolled I am when I haven't fed. I can feel it becoming stronger. My body cannot hold it back for much longer."

"But Ray, we can't keep running from them." she replied. Anai could barely get her sentence out before she some claws and teethe attacking her from behind.

"Ana!" Amoré gasped, realizing that her sister was no longer near her.

Anai fell to the ground with a thud. Her wound healed slowly from lack of food as she got up from the ground and looked the creature in its eyes. She growled and crouched in defense. She was readying her self for battle.

"Well you know that if you need to talk I'm here." Edward reassured.

"Oh now you want to be the big brother." Emmett joked.

"Oh come on Em; I could never be the big brother; literally." Edward teased.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Emmett scoffed.

"Seriously though-" Emmett started to say. "Whenever you need to-I am here."

"Yea." Emmett smirked. " That's if your mind doesn't get to my head first."

"Yea yea I know; stay out of your head."

"Right; now all you gotta do is follow up on it." he teased.

They continued searching for their dinner when Emmett noticed something. "You know-I haven't seen Jacob around at all today. Think he's alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Edward inquired.

"Well has been over the house every single day of every hour of every day since Nessie's been born; just a little weird not seeing him around."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he's fine."

Emmett was about to rebut when a big sound caught his attention. He looked over into the direction that he heard the sound. He saw in the far out clearing an auburn wolf and a beautiful girl readying to pounce. They were about to brawl.

"I doubt very much that that's a friendly greeting stance." Emmett said.

Suddenly Jasper appeared out of the trees. He could feel the intense emotion arising from afar and realized what it was when he saw Jacob about to square off what he undoubtedly knew was a vamp.

"I guess we've found our wolf."

_**Hey guys I'm writing this over to try and make it sound as intelligent as I can lol. I read over it and really hated how I worded some things. Lol anyways I hope you enjoy and I please read and review if you don't mind! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii again…..thnx to everyone that actually read this…..and if you don't mind, pleeease review and give me some pointers please or some points on anything…..thnx n enjoy**

**Disclaimer; Every Cullen, Hale, Black, Clearwater, and Volturi member that u have known since before the story…**

She watched his every move ready for his attack. "Bring it." She spoke as she saw the wolf began to ready himself to onrush.

"Jacob!" someone called. He knew that it was no one from his pack because these voice seemed very physical moreso than telepathic. Jacob looked out into the clearing to see three young men heading towards them. He then turned his attention back to the creature at hand.

"Hey what the hell is goin on here?" Emmett asked.

Anai looked at them all with curiosity. They were not like her; they had no blood flowing through their veins, she could sense it. Yet, they were just as beautiful as she. She continued to observe them when she heard Jacob growl once more. That threatening gesture snapped her attention back into his direction.

"_Stay out of this!" _Jacob telepathically spoke to Edward, knowing he could hear his thoughts anyway.

"Jake, what's going on?" Edward asked verbally.

"_They shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be here!" _He turned to them teethe still perced. _"Leave!"_

Shortly after, the others came behind them; everyone looking in surprise at what was happening. There hadn't been an attack since Bella was turned and Nessie was born.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle calmly demanded as he saw the sight. The creature that Jacob had cornered while took on a stance of defense and rage held features that were as dainty and innocent as the purest human.

"Yeah, we heard a huge noise." Alice said when she caught wind of what might have been causing it. She observed the beautiful girl. She couldn't have been more than 16 but she wasn't normal. Without a doubt she was a vamp from the look of her unusually long incisors; but what kind, she didn't know.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked in her superior tone.

Anai did not answer, but just looked at the unbelievably gorgeous young woman, before turning her attention back to the wolf.

Jacob tired of the back and forth bantering, telepathically told Edward to tell them to leave so they would not have to witness what was about to happen; especially little Renesmee.

"Maybe we should leave. This has nothing to do with us." Edward advised. While he didn't know much on the impending situation he still felt it wasn't their place to interfere.

"Edwards right." Rosalie agreed. "We shouldn't be meddling in things that we have no business in."

"_Cover Nessie's eyes." _Jacob said, tired of them debating on whether they should leave or not. Just as he began to pounce, something attacked him, ramming him into the nearby tree.

"Where in the hell did she come from?" Emmett said astonished, when he saw who and what it was that just attacked Jacob. She was just as comely as the other. She looked just about the same as her partner, whom he had assumed, now, was her sister or cousin. The only big difference was that her hair was the color of wild flames, and her eyes; usually when any vampire was hungry their eyes turned a jet black color a color that while strange could still easily pass for human, but unlike them her eyes were completely dilated to black; irises and all. It was crazy yet beautiful. Emmett watched as she began to growl crouching in front of her partner, ready to defend.

"You dare attack us?" she said in her silky voice.

"_You have no right to be here!" _Jacob growled. _"You have crossed the borders!"_

_"Surely I do not know of what borders you speak of. Last I checked there weren't ____borders __in this country." Amor__é__ interjected._

_"Well you don't know clearly as much as you should! Now leave! Or else!" Jacob demanded._

"You really think your words scare me beast?" Amoré calmly spoke. "You do not put fear in my heart." She smirked. "I have killed bigger things." She mocked.

As they were exchanging words, Renesmee just observed the beings. She knew that she was a special breed of vampire; her family made it a point to let her know such a thing, but the two standing in front of her now; she knew that there was something different about them. Suddenly due to such naïve intellect and curiosity she approached one.

Amoré was worked up, beginning to ready herself for attack, when she noticed a small figure walking towards her from the corner of her eye. She then tilted her head to the side to watch the little girl approach her. She was quite curious of the gorgeous little girl. She could already tell that she was different from the others standing before her. She then smiled when she noticed the wolf begin to growl. She had found his little weakness after all. She crouched down to the little girl.

"Hello, little one." She greeted with a beautiful smile.

"Get the hell away from her!" Bella snapped, her red eyes, gleaming with anger. She started to charge when Carlisle and Jasper grabbed her arm.

Amoré looked at her for a spare minute, knowing why she was so defensive, before she returned her attention to the little girl. She decided not to touch her, not that she was at all scared of the new blood vampire. She dealt with their kind before and ripped one to shreds with ease. But only did it out of respect.

"What is your name little one?" she asked. Before she knew it Renesmee grabbed her head, telepathically telling her what it was.

Bella was wanting so badly to attack but Jasper and Carlisle was keeping her at bay wordlessly beckoning her to calm down. She looked at them both incredulously before she calmed herself.

"Renesmee." Amoré repeated. "What a beautiful name" she complimented. "For a beautiful girl." Nessie smiled, blushing, before Rosalie grabbed her and took her back to where they were.

Amoré looked at her and smirked, before turning her attention back to the wolf. "The wolf is right; you should leave." She warned. "I do not want your child to see what will happen to her dog."

"I'm pretty sure that _dog _can rip your heart out." Bella spat, wanting to do it herself.

Amoré just smirked in response. "Do you wish to take that bet newbie?"

"No, how about I rip your heart out myself!" she snapped, about to run to attack her when Emmett grabbed her arms and pulled her close against him.

"I welcome you try."

"Ray," Anai, cut in "Our business is not with them; let's just rip these beasts heads off and leave." She said referring to the now ganging wolves.

"You are right, Ana." Amoré countered. She looked at the anxious dogs for a moment and then back at the little girl. The girl held a look of innocence that even she herself could not avoid and the concern in her eyes for her dog willed her not to attack; but only for little Renesmee's sake. "Our business is not with the Cullen clan; but it is also not with the wolves."

"But Ray." Anai began argue when her sister caught her off with her coal black stare.

"Enough Ana." She said, as she telepathically told Ana that she was losing control. "Not today."

Anai begrudgingly nodded her head in agreement. "Yes sister."

"_Man I'm sick of all this talkin´_ Paul cut in. Then without warning he ran and went to pounce on one of the sisters when Amoré telekinetically pushed the wolf back into the tree with a loud crack. The only thing heard was the loud crack and the sound of Paul whimpering as he hit tree.

"Stupid dog" she smirked in their Russian native language. Amoré smirked and then looked at the Cullen clan. Her gaze lingered a little on the child for a little longer before she smiled at her. "Goodbye Renesmee." she bayed before her and her sister suddenly disappeared.

After they left, both the wolves and the Cullens looked at each other in surprise at what happened.

"What, the hell was _that_!" Emmett said, once again.

"Who were they?" Alice asked Jacob.

Edward looked at a growling Jacob before returning back to the others. He was obviously upset about the fact that they deterred the pack from reaching their kill but he decided not to bring that part up. He had a feeling that he would hear an ear full of that later. "He doesn't know, but he has a feeling that they'll be back."

"Yeah?" Emmett said. "Well next time, I'll have a crack at one of em."

**Pleeeeeaasse please please review! Thnx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey; thnx for all the viewings….hope u enjoy the rest….**

**Please feel free to review, and even give a few pointers Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All Cullens, Hales, and wolves, and any other human u can think of that was made before this**

"What the hell was that back there?" Jacob snapped, pacing in the Cullen living room.

"Jake calm down." Carlisle tried to say when Jake cut him off.

"I will not calm down!" he snapped as his body began to shiver in anger. "You had no business interfering with my kill! You have no idea what you've done!"

Alice was sort of offended by what Jacob had done attempting to attack and slaughter those girls. No she did not know the full situation but he knew how Jacob and the pack operated. Kill first, ask questions never. Though, the red head one was a little too cocky for her taste."Jacob you had no right to-"

"No right? No right? You had no right to interfere! Just because we are on certain terms does not give you the right to impede into our business. We still have to protect Forks. Just because we have a deal doesn't mean other outsiders will follow the same guidelines." He vented. He noticed how Jasper began to tense up and become somewhat defensive at his current bantering towards Alice.

"But you can't just kill them because you don't know who or what they are, Jacob." Alice tried at a rebuttal.

"Oh, what? Am I supposed to wait and find out whether they're killers? I don't think so. We're not big on lending first impression chances to vamps! You may feel that you owe the world a chance but that's not how we operate!" his anger getting the best of him he began to walk up on Alice, only because she was the closest one to him. "Nessie could have been killed! How dare you-" he began when Jasper cut in front of Alice, blocking her from him.

"Watch it big boy." He warned calmly.

Jacob reluctantly backed away, body still vibrating. He turned to Carlisle and the others. "I cannot; I will not, let them live."

"But Ja-" Esme attempted.

"They nearly killed Paul!" Jacob snapped. "And you stood there and watched; We will not let them get away with this; and if you value our alliance, you will do well to _stay out _of our way." He warned, before he gave both Nessie and Bella a last glance, transforming into a wolf, and dipping out of the house.

"I agree with the dog." Rosalie said after he left. "This is none of our business, and honestly I can't believe you actually let Nessie get close enough to even inhale those freaks."

"Rose, you have to look at it from every point." Alice cut in.

"Oh really and what point is that, huh?" she sarcastically asked.

"Nessie would not have went to them had they been dangerous." Alice said; before Rosalie could come back with a comment she counter acted. "and even if she were naive enough to not trust her instincts, Edward or Jas, would have easily sensed it, or I would have seen it." Rosalie couldn't say anything against it, because she knew that Alice was right.

"Actually" Edward cut in. "I think they are immune to my abilities."

"What? What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, more interested than he was before.

"Well either, they weren't thinking anything or they're immune to me;" he thought for a minute before looking at Bella. "like Bella." He finished.

Everyone looked at him somewhat surprised with the information he just supplied. Bella was the only on capeable to block his telepathic abilities.

"Well if that's not a reason to find out more about them, then I don't know what is." Emmett said sarcastically. "Two girls who have powers that could potentially destroy us all; sign me up."

"Look, we can't just let Jacob and the packs annihilate them." Alice reasoned.

"Well, looks to me like they could handle themselves." Edward said. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Look, man even for vampires, they are not normal; sooo I say we let the pack get rid of the possible threat." Emmett advised. "or we could do it for them." He grinned, desperate for some more fun.

"Settle down Em." Alice said rolling her eyes.

Emmett turned his face up before crossing his arms and standing in silence beside Rosalie who smirked before kissing Emmett's cheek.

"I say we take a vote." Esme suggested.

"Fine" Alice agreed. "All in favor that we let the dogs "do their job", raise their hand." Naturally, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie raised their hands.

Rosalie looked at Emmett eyebrow raised, before he reluctantly raised his hand. He wanted to run into them again, only to see if he could take them on himself. Particularly the snooty little red head.

"All in favor of trying to find out more about them before casting judgment." She said referring her words to Rosalie, Bella and the others. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper raised their hands; Jasper mainly raised his hand because Alice did, but a part of him wanted to know what they were too. He had been all around the world and had run across all kind of foreign vampires but even then they still looked nothing like those strange girls.

"This is stupid" Rosalie snapped. "There's no way this is going to work; it's a tie."

"Not necessarily." Jasper smirked, as he looked down at the last little member.

"Oh, no." Bella said. "No you can't use her." She said.

"Why, not?" Carlisle asked. "She clearly has her own mind."

Bella looked down, in annoyance and then back up at Carlisle. "Fine."

Carlisle smiled before squatting down to Renesmee's level. "What do you think? Yay, or nay?" he asked.

Renesmee looked at her mother and father for a split second and then back at the others. She thought about it for a moment and then replied."Yay." She smiled.

"This is such _bull!" _Rosalie snapped before stalking off.

"Well then it's settled." Carlisle said getting up. "We have to find out more about these young ladies."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thnx 4 the reviews and alerts; I really appreciate it and would really love more reviews and words of advice **____** thnx**_

_**Disclaimer: Cullen, Hale, Black, and any other human made before this…Enjoy**_

They stood there in the abandoned hotel for what must have been over an hour, discussing the happenings that occurred earlier that day.

"We cannot stay here Ana." Amoré said, once more as she leaned against a wall full of cracks, creases and bits of mold.

"We cannot keep running, Ray." Anai replied. "What good is it doing? Nothing." She answered herself.

"I know that, Ana!" she hissed impatiently in her deep Russian accent. "But we _cannot _stay here."

"Why not Ray? There is nothing keeping us from staying" she could barely get out before Amoré cut her off.

"Nothing keeping us from staying?" she asked unbelievingly. "Did you not see the herd of wolves chasing after us in the forest? They tried to _kill _us!" she snapped, her hunger getting the best of her. It was steadily getting worse as the day wore on.

"We could have taken them!" Anai retorted. "You know we could have!"

"Enough, Ana!" Amoré snapped impatiently. The back and forth arguing began to wear down on her patience which affected her hunger. She calmed down before continuing. "You know what would have happened, had we stayed and attempted to fight. Even you would have been in danger." She further explained.

Anai stood there, and looked down in somewhat shame. She knew what would have happened. She knew what her sister was fighting against. And she also knew that she still had blood flowing through her veins. She was only half vampire and she knew her sister could become up to ten times stronger than her if _it _took over.

"I am sorry Ray. I was being selfish." She apologized.

Amoré hated for her sister to feel that she disappointed her. Little did Anai know, she was the one that felt as if she had failed her sister by just living, and having to see her not be able to experience things because of her condition.

"This is none of your fault, Ana."

Anai just looked at her and attempted a smile, before looking back down. She had a thought in her head and attempted to block it from her sister but knew her sister's telepathic abilities were stronger than her own.

Amoré looked at her sister in curiosity. She could feel Anai attempting to guard her thoughts from her. And usually, she would not dare interfere into her sister's thoughts unless it was important; but seeing, what they went through today, she had a feeling that it had something to do with it. After thinking about it for a moment longer, she decided to do it. She then began to delve deeper into her mind. When she saw what she was concocting in her mind, her eyes went wide.

"Are you crazy?" Amoré suddenly blurted out.

Anai's head jumped up so quick it cracked slightly. She looked into her sister's incredulous beautiful eyes, before realizing what she was talking about. She looked away for a moment preparing herself for another argument; one she was prepared to win this time. She looked at her sister once again.

"Ray, before you say no, you have to admit that it is something to think about." She could barely get out before Amoré cut her off.

"Think about? Ana they would most likely kill you the second they lay eyes on you."

"_No, _Ray they wouldn't. You know they wouldn't." she rebutted. "Your mind is as strong as my own. You have seen what this Carlisle can do; what he has done." She said. "I saw it through you." She continued.

"And what makes you think that he would help you or even me, for that matter." Amoré replied.

"Is it not worth a try?" she pleadingly questioned. "He seems to have been around for quite a while; and knows about the thirst and how to control it. He helped this Jasper person, control his thirst."

"But he is not _like _us Ana!" she hissed, turning away from her sister now. What she really wanted to say was that he wasn't like her. She was the problem; both she and Anai knew it. Anai was just too caring to admit it. Every time they had to run, it was because of her.

"But the little one is." Anai continued at reason. "She's more so like us than the rest."

"Yet, she prefers blood just as we do." Amoré countered.

Anai looked at her sister's back turned towards her. She sighed, knowing why she was so hesitant about the whole thing.

'_He cannot help me, Ana_' she finally said in her mind. She knew Ana could see her fear, so she saw no need to hide it any longer.

Anai hated to see her sister's inner suffering. She knew that the only reason she did not end her own life already, was because of her. Amoré attempted more than once to end her life. But Anai fortunately caught her every time, and every time convinced her not to do it, knowing that her life would be miserable without the only family she had left.

She walked over to her sister and wrapped her hands into hers, and looked into her sorrowful eyes. "Let us at least try." She beckoned. "_at least" _she pleaded once more.

Amoré looked at her sister, and thought about it for a moment. She then hesitantly smiled, before nodding her head in permission. She saw Anai's eyes light up with renewed hope and excitement, which only could cause Amoré to smile in return.

"One condition." She added.

"Ok." Anai answered waiting for the golden rule.

"You do not go over there without my presence." She warned.

Anai vigorously nodded her head, before replying, yes.

Amoré smiled, before looking away, with a solemn expression. "I have to go."

Anai began to ask, when Amoré looked at her; her eyes were black like sharks yearning for blood. She had to feed. Anai just nodded her head. She hated when her sister reach this point of hunger; she could get as ravenous and feral as a lion. She wanted to accompany her, but that was something that Amoré never allowed.

"I will be back shortly, I promise." She attempted to reassure.

Anai reluctantly nodded her head before looking away. Amoré sympathetically looked at her before she disappeared out of the door.

Anai looked at the spot where her sister stood, before jetting out of the door. "Please let this work."

_**Thnx for Reading **____**…pls review, and give some pointers thnx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Cullen, Hale, Black, Wolf, Human that I didn create.**_

It had been over three days since the incident that transpired with the Cullens, the wolves and the two unique girls. And ever since then, Nessie was only allowed to go as far as the front door. Everyone was somewhat giving her a hard time since what went on in the woods the other day; even Jacob hassled her about it, although not as hard as the others. But even with all the limitations, the only thing she that her exceptionally brilliant young mind could think about was those two sisters. She could tell that even for vampires, they were rare. And she had to find out more about them. Nessie sat there on the couch, her dark beautiful dancing gaze on the television, yet paying it no mind. The only thing she could think about was how to get out of the house.

Emmett stood in the archway dividing the kitchen and the living room, watching his gorgeous little niece "watching" the television. She may have looked like she was doing that, but he knew better; after all, she was her mother's daughter. She looked too deep in thought to be watching a simple cartoon. He smirked as he went over to the couch to sit next to her, to see what was going through that clever little mind of hers.

"What is my favorite niece up to?" he asked as he picked Renesmee up to place her on his lap.

"No, thank you." She said, caught off guard by his presence.

Emmett looked at her confused at her outburst. "I didn't ask you if you wanted anything, but okay." He chuckled, as he noticed how strange she had been acting. He knew that she had something brewing, but figured the less he knew, the better; unless it had something to do with finding those sisters, because even he had noticed how taken she had been with them.

"Um, Uncle Em?" she suddenly asked. Emmett just looked at her in response with a gorgeous smile. "I really have to go." She replied with and anxious look on her face, referring to the bathroom.

"Sure, sure; go ahead." He answered taking her off of his lap, placing her feet first onto the ground. She smiled and kissed his cheek excitedly before spritely darting to the bathroom. If only he knew what she really was up too?

Emmett just looked at her full of curiosity; _No one was that happy to go the bathroom, _he thought, as he watched her make her way there. He knew he would have to keep his eye on her.

_In The Woods_

She gracefully made her way through the woodland area; swift, yet smooth, looking for her next and hopefully last kill. She knew that her next prey would _have _to be bigger than that of the doe and deer that she had been catching. She even squeezed in a rabbit or two. She had taken down over ten woodland creatures, and still could only consider her thirst halfway satisfied; she needed a bear.

She continued sifting through the woods, processing all that was on her mind, when she finally came into contact with her ideal and hopefully last prey. She smirked, before, she attempted to have some fun with the big bad bear.

_At the house_

"Nessie! Nessie?" Bella called searching high and low for her daughter, when she ran into Rosalie. "Have you seen Renesmee?" she asked.

Rosalie curiously looked at her and shook her head, before thinking about it and becoming frantic. "You lost her? What the heck were you thinking?"

"Cool it Rose." Bella snapped, still slightly impatient due to her current newborn condition.

Rose snarled and crossed her arm turning her head away. She knew that she couldn't take Bella in her current state, but with her pride, she would try.

"Hey, babe." Emmett greeted grabbing Rosalie from behind. "What's going on?" he asked.

Bella looked at Emmett, now concern in her slightly red gaze. "Have you seen Nessie?" she asked.

"Well, last time I saw her, we were on the couch together and she asked me to go to the bathroom."

Alice heard them bickering back and forth about where little Nessie was. She was just about to come in and attempt to help when she got a vision.

"_Who's there?" the raven head girl asks, as she hears, creaking in the abandoned building. No one answers. "I'll give you one last chance." She threatens in her deep Russian accent. "Show yourself!" she demanded. When they didn't show themselves, she began to growl, as she became still, and her eyes, stayed on the spot from which she heard the sound._

_Suddenly a loud screaming ensued. Nessie! Her body began involuntarily move toward the girl; her eyes were stricken with pain. _

It stopped. Alice opened her eyes in alarm, before covering up her urgent concern. She turned to see Jasper eyeing her curiously with slight unease.

"What's wrong? What did you see? Is it about the girls?" he asked in a rushed manner.

Alice thought about it for a second, before she could answer. She knew that she could trust Jasper, but she also knew that if she let him know what she saw that he would instinctively feel an obligation to come with her; but she did not want the family involved. She could not have the family involved. Not with Emmett's pride getting in the way of his sense and Bella's newfound impatience. There would be hell, and it would not end well for either side. She knew she was taking a risk to even go alone, what with the power that she had just seen, but she couldn't help thinking that it wasn't meant intentionally to harm Nessie and she would find out on her own.

"Are you going to tell me what you saw?" he asked.

Alice just shook her head before, turning away. "Too much stress; you know how my visions are; it was nothing, really." She reassured. "I just need to take a walk." She said turning away.

"Well do you want me to-" he began to ask when she cut him off.

"No" she cut in with quickness. "I'd rather be alone." She said, before giving him the perfect smile, kissing his cheek and gracefully sprinting out of the door.

Jasper stood there. He knew something was going on; but he also knew that when Alice needed to be alone, it was best to leave her that way. But he knew something more was up, and eventually he would find out.

_**I know not as exciting, but I promise the new chapter will reveal all…or atleast most **___

_**Plz Review thnx!…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, Lovely people, pleeeease read and review, I promise it just gets better and better =) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Cullen, Hale, Black, Wolf, Volturi and any human or any other being I did not create…**_

She wondered into the forest area, looking for her next prey. She only hoped that this would do it for her; that this one would quench her thirst, yet deep down knew it wouldn't. But she did know that this one would have to be bigger than the mere doe and deer and even poor little rabbits that she had taken; it would have to be a bear.

Amoré couldn't help but become irritated at the thought of her hunger being so untamable. She couldn't help thinking that her little sister's life would be better and easier without her in it. She never told Anai of the many times that she attempted to end her life, just for that sole purpose, but because of her specific case of immortality, she didn't even know the first thing about how to kill her own kind.

She sighed and shook her head, knowing how selfish she was being. She knew that deep down she only attempted to end her existence for her own reprieve. She knew that if she eradicated herself, that Anai probably wouldn't be able to survive; after all, they only had each other now.

She shook the thought out of her mind, and continued down the wooded area. She didn't want to think about all the negativity; it only made her hunger more difficult to satisfy.

Finally she saw the prey she had been waiting for; a black bear. Her eyes began to turn black as she became feral. The bear was testy, so it would have put up a fight; _'perfect' _she thought. She crouched down in her defensive position.

"Let's do this." She smirked.

_Meanwhile_

Renesmee was lurking through the trees, where the sisters had been spotted the first time they met. She walked through the area, cautiously; careful not to miss a single sight that might lead to where the sisters could be.

As she began to walk a little further she noticed an abandoned building in the clearing. It was a leaning dilapidated building, with the roof leaning and the window sills off of its hinges. It looked as though it could have been a bread and breakfast at one time, but it apparently went out of business.

Becoming curious, Renesmee decided to venture inside. It was dark and, damp and dank; it smelled of rotted wood and slight mildew. There was old furniture that seemed rotted at the wood. The room was empty at first sight, but then Nessie heard a feint noise. It sounded as if someone was pacing. She crept into the next room.

Anai paced the room, thinking about how she could begin to approach the Cullen clan. She knew that they were not so keen on her or Amoré. Especially Amoré; but she knew that they were their only chance.

_In the woods_

Alice raced through the woodland area, full or worry for her niece; she couldn't help being amused, though, about how curious she became to be; _just like her mom,_ she thought to herself; although she knew that a little of it came from her too. She kept her pace through the woods.

_In the abandoned building_

Anai was deep in thought when she heard sound, coming from the archway of the room. She snapped her head into the direction to notice that there was nothing there. Suspicious, she began to walk a little closer.

Renesmee stood there behind the wall trying to peek at the unknown girl that stood there in the room. She knew that the girl had a feeling of intrusions, but now she couldn't turn back, yet she couldn't help feeling a bit foolish at the moment.

"Who's there?" Anai asked.

Alice almost lost hope at finding the house, when she finally saw it. She observed the rundown building. It was the same as the one in her vision but she only hoped that she wasn't too late in intervening into the situation that she saw earlier.

Amoré sat next to the lifeless bear, draining it dry. She licked what was left of its blood from her lips. Her thirst was tamed, but quenched; she was still hungry, and it was clearly seen in her marble black colored eyes. She sat there mulling over things, when she got a feeling. It was Anai; she wasn't calling her to her aid, but she could feel her tenseness. There was something wrong.

"I said show yourself!" She snapped at the culprit.

Renesmee flinched at the sound of her demonic tone. She was angry and quite testy at the moment, which made her scared. She didn't know what the girl was capable of, and therefore did not know what to do.

"I vill give you one more chance." Anai warned. "You vill not show yourself? Have your vay." She said. Suddenly the room became quiet. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, and then suddenly opened them.

Renesmee, stayed there in fear; she only hoped that she wouldn't come around that corner. She wanted to show herself but was too scared to do so. She didn't hear anything, so she didn't know what to assume. She still stood there contemplating on whether it would be too late to show herself, when she began to feel a sharp pain travel her body. She cried out in agony as her legs began to move involuntarily; and every time she tried to resist, it hurt her more.

Alice rushed into the house as she heard the piercing scream. "Nessie!" she gasped. She was taken aback at what she was witnessing. It was if the girl was controlling Renesmee while hurting her at the same time. Her pupils were dilated.

She suddenly snapped out of her trance, and knew that the girl was so deep in concentration that the only way to stop her was to tackle her; and while she had a feeling that it was only in self defense she knew without a doubt that it would cause a fight, but if that's what it took to save Renesmee then that's what she had to do.

When Anai suddenly saw who it was that she had been hurting she abruptly ceased. But before she could react, someone tackled her suddenly, causing her to hit the nearby wall.

After Alice hit her, she stood up right in her defensive position. She suddenly began to feel a twinge in her head; it felt as if she was trying to get a premonition but something was blocking it. She could only see bits and pieces and before she could think straight, a sound reverberated across the room and before she knew it her body went flying forcefully through the dry rotted walls of the building, landing her outside.

Alice looked up to see, that it was the other sister. Her eyes were cold black. She was angry; she knew now that she had to fight.

_**I really hope u enjoyed it! Please Review, thnx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi again, hm dang its hard to get reviews on here…I mus suck lol**_

_**Please review the chapters if u dnt mind**_

_**Disclaimer:Everyone except my girlz lol…plz enjoy**_

"How dare you-"

"No wait, wait, I can explain!" Alice attempted at reason. But by the look on her face, she knew then that there would be no time for explanation; not with this one. But before she could think any further a force of energy hit her, knocking her into a nearby tree. Thankfully she landed on her feet. She knew then she had to fight. The sister threw another blow at her but fortunately her clairvoyance started to kick in; she dodged it.

After she dodged three attacks by her, she remembered why she may have been so accurate. Amoré smirked.

"You are the one vith the ability to see the future." She came to the realization. "This vill be fun."

'_Oh god' _Alice thought when she found her out. Somehow she knew now that it would be a little harder now.

"Look you have to understand; I mean no har-" she began to say when another attack was hurled towards her; she dodged it once again. She decided then that she had to fight to the best of her abilities. She tried to get another premonition but felt something blocking; as if it were when the wolves around. She tried to keep her head focused.

When Amoré temporarily blocked her sight, she hurled another telekinetic force towards her, knocking her into another tree.

Alice found herself getting up from the ground. She tried to compose herself more for another attack, but when she looked back up the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke; the same smoke that she saw the first time they all met. She looked around, and then finally turned around in surprise to see her coal black eyes staring into her own. She gasped in surprise and before she knew it was being struck in the face.

Tired of the unfair fight now, Amoré decided that hand to hand combat would be more generous. She waited until the girl called Alice got up from the ground and then she charged.

Alice saw her charging. She wanted to fight hand to hand. Now this was something that she was looking forward too. It was easier.

"Are you alright little one?" Anai asked Renesmee, as she helped the little girl up from the ground.

"Yes." She replied in her light child like voice. She then heard a big boom outside; that's when she realized what was happening. "We have to stop them!" she urged.

Anai looked at her sympathetically. "Easier said than done little one."

_Cullen House_

Jasper looked around the house. She still wasn't there; _'where could she be?' _he asked himself. _She should have been back by now. _He knew something wasn't right. He rushed up the stairs into Carlisle's study. Usually he would knock first, but this wasn't the time to be courteous.

Carlisle was deep in thought as he read a book on redemption, when Jasper burst into the room. His head snapped up in surprise.

"Jasper wh-"

"Something's wrong!" 

They had been fighting for all of twenty minutes now. Although, still not quite at her skill, Alice still had to admit that she had been handling herself better without the sister using her active power. She dodged a strike and landed lightly on her feet on the other side of her. Before the sister could turn around to counter attack, Alice struck her with a hard blow, causing her body to hit through a couple of trees.

Amoré got up from the ground, blood spurting from her mouth. She wasn't angry; she was amused. She wiped the blood from her lips, not getting all of it though. She began to circle Alice in a defensive position.

"You are good, Alice Cullen." She complimented; she knew that Alice was now attempting to control herself from thinking about the spilled blood that she caused Amoré to leak. Her smile then faded. "But you are not good enough." She snapped going in for another attack.

_Cullen House_

Everybody was sitting around as they listened to Jasper and how weird Alice was acting before she had left the house.

"I know she had a premonition." He said. "But she said that it was nothing when I asked her about it. Then she just left." He said.

"Well why didn't you follow her?" Emmett asked. "That's what you usually do."

"She asked me not too." Japer said through gritted teeth.

"Ookay." Emmett simply replied.

"Well I don't understand why we are still here," Bella snapped. "My child is missing and Alice is too now! We need to leave!" she got up in anger. Pacing around; she then stopped and looked at Edward. "Edward."

"Yes Bella." He answered stressfully.

"You think you can call, Jacob?" she asked.

"Yea; he's never too far away." He said suddenly a little hopeful. He concentrated; _Jacob, this is urgent; it's about Nessie._ He telepathically said. Before he knew it, he heard hard running, and there he was in wolf form growling; he was at the front door.

_'What happened? Where is she?" _he asked Edward.

_'I don't know; that's why I called you. Can you track her?' _

_'Is she with-' _he began to ask; he had a feeling that she tracked those sisters down.

_'We think so' _he answered.

Jacob growled louder and then howled, apparently calling the rest of the pack. Shortly, after he headed off to find her.

"He's got her scent." Edward said. "We have to go."

_**Thnx, please review the chapter..pllease lol thnx again**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hii and thnx for the views and reviews that have been given, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to critique or give any opinions on what you think should happen next. Thnx**_

_**Disclaimer: Cullen, Hale, wolves**_

"Ray! No!" Anai screeched, with Renesmee in tow, but to no avail. Something that she halfway expected in the first place; once Amoré had gotten into the state that she was in there was no turning back.

Amoré momentarily snapped her head into the direction of the voice of her sister. While something in her was telling her to cease, the winning part, urged her to fight to the death.

"Stay out of this Ana." She said in nonchalance. She turned back to Alice who she could feel had begun to become tired from the fight.

"Amoré! Please listen to your sister!" Alice begged. While she had been handling herself pretty well during hand to hand combat, she knew that if this fight didn't stop soon it would not end well for one of them; most likely her.

Amoré snapped her head back into the direction of her current prey. She growled at the sound of her name being called by the Cullen girl. She began to stampede into another attack when a bear like creature knocked her back 15 feet.

"Nice to see you." Alice said sarcastically, yet relieved that there was at least someone there on her side, although she knew that Jacob being there might not have been the best idea. Not with his unleveled head.

Jacob stood there in front of Alice growling. He smirked at what she had just said, and readied himself in the defensive position. He knew that had he not gotten there when he did, someone would eventually end up dead, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the demon vampire. While Alice may not have been built to fight someone like her, he was; literally. He was ready for a fight. _Finally_, he thought, _a challenge. _He began to charge into an attack.

Amoré recovered herself from the ground in anger. The thought of that wolf angered her, but she knew that he would be a better challenge, and she could smell his blood which just fueled her lust to fight him. She began to dash toward him ready for a fight.

Carlisle and the others arrived shortly; Bella rushing to grab Renesmee, and ready to fight Anai, if she had to. Anai looked at her and then turned away, her attention not so much worried about her more so than her sister.

Bella wanted so badly to tear into her, but Edward stopped her, and ushered back to the others, who stood there in wait at what was about to happen.

"Enough!" Anai snapped.

Just as Amoré and Jacob's body was about to collide in war, both their bodies repelled forcefully away from one another. Amoré knocking into another tree, while Jacob barely missed Alice before Jasper flitted to her rescue, snatching her out of the way.

Amoré got up in anger; her attention no longer on the auburn wolf, but her own sister. "How dare you?" she demanded in her demonic, siren like voice. "You dare use your abilities on your own sister." her Russian accent deep.

"Ray! Please stop this." Anai begged. "Someone will get hurt." She beckoned. "Please." She begged, but she knew her sister was still not herself.

"She's about to attack her own sister?" Emmett said. "What the hell is up with her?"

"Does it matter; maybe she'll do us all a favor, and destroy them both." Rosalie snided.

"_For once, I agree with blondie." _Jacob said.

"No! We can't let this happen!" Alice demanded, attempting to intervene when Jasper stopped her.

"Mommy, daddy, please, stop them." Renesmee begged.

"This is not our fight, Renesmee." Bella answered.

"Alice is right; we can't let them destroy each other. " Esme intervened. "This is wrong."

"Esme is right." Carlisle agreed.

"Well I hate to break things to you but, uh discussing this isn't helping either one of them." Emmett cut in.

Just as he said that, Amoré struck Anai so hard, she knocked her into the abandoned building. She then flitted in after her.

"No one here is strong enough to stop her." Edward said

"Maybe a newborn and a vampire with the power of a newborn could." Alice chided, looking at both Emmett and Bella.

"I will not help save the monsters that took my daughter." Bella said.

"They did not take her Bella. Nessie went looking for them." Edward reminded her.

"I'm still not doing this." Bella said. "I don't agree with this."

Jacob stood there still growling. _"I will not help more vampires out; I've already changed history helping one clan. I will not help another."_

_"But Jacob, they are kinda hot." _Seth added.

"_Who cares?" _Leah cut in. "_The less blood suckers the better."_

Emmett stood there in annoyance. Everyone on their high horse; People not trying to help and he got bored standing there. Besides having them around might shed some light and be a little fun. He shrugged. "Fine I'll do it." Emmett smirked taking off his jacket. "I need a good fight."

"Emmett, No!" Rosalie screeched as he dashed into the building.

Amoré kicked through the rubble searching for her little sister. She finally caught sight of her, as she tried to dig herself out of some of the debris. But before she could get the huge piece of wood off of her Amoré beat her to it grabbing it with one hand, throwing it away from her. She then picked her sister up by her throat, choking her.

"Do not worry sister. You will see mama and papa soon." She smirked, growing her incisors. "Goodbye Anai."

Anai awaited her fate, when suddenly Amoré dropped her. At first thought, she assumed Amoré came to her senses, but when she looked up she saw the real reason. Another fight was beginning to stir, and this time Anai had the distinct feeling that this one would be more of a challenge.

_**Please review and I really hope you enjoyed but if you hav any ideas about what should happen next please feel free to review or inbox Please, and Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews and views, pleease continue to view and review**_

_**Disclaimer: Every one except the people that I have made**_

"You should really calm down; pepper." Emmett said, as he lay there on top of her after tackling her to the ground.

Amoré looked at him in confusion, at the name he called her. _Pepper?_ When she thought about the fact that he may have just been teasing she growled and with a great heave, pushed him off of her knocking him into the nearby wall.

While the blow did knock Emmett off balance; he still recovered quicker than Alice. He got up and stampeded towards her. They both rushed into one another, causing a big rumbling throught the forest.

They stood there as they heard the deep sound. "That can't be good." Edward commented.

"That's it; I'm going in." Jasper finally decided, running into the delapidated building behind him.

"Jasper No!" Alice screeched, attempting to go in after Jasper when Esme stopped her.

"Why are we standing here, while they do everything else!" Alice finally snapped. She then looked at Jacob and the others. "Aren't you going to do something?"

Jacob looked at her, and then Edward. Edward gave him a contempting look before turning back to Alice with sympathy. "They won't help; he said that he could only ask but so much of the pack. And frankly, I agree; we have already asked too much of them already."

"Fine! If none of you will help, than I will." Alice snapped, rushing towards the building. But before she could get in, someone flew out of the building, knocking into a huge tree, causing Alice to back away in surprise.

They all looked into the clearing to see that it was the eldest sister, rising from the ground. They turned their attention to see both Jasper and Emmett coming out of the building.

Amoré got up off of the ground, more anger ensuing her. "Two against one? I guess that's fair." She smirked, as she sprinted towards them both again.

"You know I had her right?" Emmett asked.

"Yea, Em, sure you did." Jasper smirked as they both readied themselves for her attack.

"No!" Alice said as she went sprinting towards her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt; not even her, but she would be damned if she allowed Jasper or Emmett to get wounded because of the fight.

"I've had just about enough of this girl." Rosalie snarled as she went hurdling in after Alice.

As Amoré stampeded towards she saw from the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde and the pixie haired one coming towards her in attack. Before they could get to her she telekinetically pushed them back to the ground. She then went in to fight the other two.

Anai got up and headed outside. She was so stunned at the fact that her sister nearly killed her, although she was no stranger to it. But when she stepped outside, she realized how out of hand it had gotten and she knew that if her sister was in her right mind, she would not be doing this. Amoré and the two guys were going at it hard; Anai knew that eventually someone would get hurt. She had to stop it.

Amoré was handling herself pretty well, although they had been handling themselves pretty well too. She was about to hit one of them, when her body hit back feet away from the others. Both Emmett and Jasper turned to see that it was the other sister, stepping in, her nose bleeding profusely.

Amoré recovered in anger, getting up from the ground, her attention returned to Anai. She then dashed into attack form, but before she could get to her, Anai teleported Amoré back into the tree, and when she attempted to move again, an invisible shield knocked her back.

"Stop this, Ray!" Anai pleaded, walking to her sister.

Amoré tilted her head in a smirk. "You know that I cannot do that, sister" she looked at the others and then back Anai. "Now let me go, so that I can kill these mongrels; and maybe we can talk about this." She said in her smooth demonic voice.

"I cannot do that, Ray." Anai reclaimed. "You cannot do this! Please stop this!" she begged, as she slowly headed to her sister.

"Ana, I love you." Amoré, said calmly. "But I will not hesitate to kill you." She informed, her eyes that demonic marble black.

"Then I have no choice." She sadly responded.

Amoré looked at her confused for a moment, but before she could react to anything else, sharp pains, stung through her body like wild fire. Her legs buckled in pain. She looked at Anai, incredulous.

"W-what are you doing to me!" she screeched in pain.

Anai hated to see her sister in pain, but knew that it was something that she had to do. She walked closer to her sister.

"Stop this! Pleease!" Amoré yelped.

"What the hell is she doing to her?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

Jasper was so shocked at what was happening, he had nothing to say. The abilities the girls showed were very unique.

Amoré overcome with pain, finally fainted. Then Anai finally stopped. She looked at her sister, tears now staining her eyes. She knew what would probably happen next; and finally she thought, maybe it was for the best.

"Do what you must." She expressed.

Everyone did not know what was meant by the comment at first, but all finally came to the realization when Jacob and the pack began to encircle the girls, ready to terminate.

When Carlisle realized what was about to happen, he stopped the wolves. "Wait."

"W-wait? What do you mean wait?" Rosalie said.

"We cannot let them die." Esme said.

"Why not?" Bella said. "They're crazy."

"That's the newborn talking." Edward said.

"Look, Carlisle you must admit that these girls are-"

"So were you Jasper." Alice admitted.

"You're taking up for them and they nearly killed Jasper."

"Noo; actually we handled ourselves pretty damn well." Jasper retorted.

"Look, I will not let them die here; now whether you agree with that or not, is not really a concern at the moment." Carlisle said. Everyone looked at him in disappointment. "Now, grab her before she wakes up." He smirked.

_**I knoo its probably not as good as it should be….but please review, please, and give pointers if ya like =) thnx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hiiii, long time no see. A little rusty but I hope you enjoy =))**_

_**Disclaimer: Cullens Hales Wolves everyone tht I didn create**_

Her eyes slowly opened as she came to. She noticed right away that she was not in the dilapidated building that her and Anai once occupied. _Wait, where is Ana? _She asked herself as she looked around to see that she was not anywhere near. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to the only door she saw. She tried to open it when she noticed that it was locked. She knew that she had enough strength to at least break the door. _But what if there's an ambush? _She was strong enough to break the door open but not well enough to take on a hoard of attackers. She looked around to see if there was a way that she could escape. _The sliding door! _She hurried to the sliding door and outside only to see that she was on the second floor of what seemed to be a house. She looked down and saw nothing. She had to hurry and find her sister; she would find out more about this later. She jumped over the railing expecting to foot on ground when she fell into big rock hard arms.

"Hello Pepper." that familiar deep voice greeted.

"What the-" she began to say when she looked into his eyes. "You!"

"The one and only." he said as he continued toward the house with her in tow.

"Put me down!" she snapped.

"Or what?" he said in annoyance at her demanding tone.

"Or else." she said in a warning tone.

Emmett scoffed. "Haven't heard that one before." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Irritated, Amorè kneed him in the gut as hard as she could and tried to sprint. She would have transported but she was too weak to do so. She only hoped that her agility would carry her as far as she needed to go.

Emmett doubled back in pain temporarily falling to the ground. He turned to see her flitting away; he punched a crater into the ground before he went after her. He could tell that she was weak. Even her superhuman speed was lacking. He knew then that she must have used the majority of her of the rest of her strength when she kneed him. He continued after her with inhuman speed.

Amorè thought she was getting away, but before she knew it he was in front of her with that smirk on his face. She was extremely frustrated now. She knew that she was weak but she couldn't just let him win; she had to find her sister. She swung at him but he caught it and knocked her back to the ground. The wind was knocked out of Amorè. She could barely move. She attempted to get up when his huge form stood over her in triumph.

"You ready to cooperate now?" he asked.

Amorè's stubborn demeanor would not admit to cooperation. She got up and tripped him up and tried to run again.

Emmett shook his head in frustration and chased her down once again, grabbing her from behind. He saw her about to bow him when he grabbed her arm. He took her by both her hands and picked her up. "Your sister warned us about you." he smirked.

"My sis-where is my sister? What have you done with her?" she asked in a panic.

Emmett didn't answer and only made his way to the house. Just as he was just about at the door, Jasper stood there in front of him with a smirk on his face watching as the girl fought in his arms.

"You got it?" Jasper asked with his arms crossed.

Emmett looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I need any help?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Well I mean seems even in her weak state she was a feisty one, so I was jus-"  
"I got it Jas." he said, cutting him off and heading past him into the house.

Jasper put his hands up in surrender with a soft chuckle before he followed Emmett and the fighting girl into the house.

Emmett came into the house and as soon as he hit the living room floor so did she. He dropped her onto the floor, smirked at her and walked away.

Amorè looked at him frustrated and confused, before looking away. "What did you do with my sister?" she demanded as she looked around.

"Ray?" that familiar soft spoken voice said.

Amorè snapped her head into the direction that she heard the voice. She quickly got up off of the ground and rushed to her sister. "Ana!" she exclaimed. That is until she saw Anai's subtle hesitation. Then she herself backed away. "Ana, why do you retract from me? I am your sister; I would never hurt you."

"Yea, maybe not intentionally." Emmett scoffed.

Amorè turned her head into Emmett's direction, giving him a daring glare. Temporarily forgetting her weakness, Amorè started to attack him. "Ray, please." Anai pleaded, stopping her in her tracks.

Amorè reluctantly stopped and turned back to her sister. "Ana, what happened? Why do you fear me?" she asked.

Anai looked at her confused for a moment, when she realized why her sister was so dumbfounded. "You do not remember." she came to the realization.

"Remember what?" Amorè asked. Anai did not answer; only looked at her in slight shock, so she decided to find out for herself. She began to delve into Anai's mind and saw what went on during the earlier hours that she could not recall. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she saw the horrible things that went on. She gasped in horror when she was done. She could not even move.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at her. He could feel her guard was down; she was too weak to protect her mind; he began to read it. "She remembers."

"I almost-" she began to say, but she could not finish her words. She backed away as the tears escaped her eyes. "I am so sorry." she apologized in a whisper over and over again. She looked into Anai's eyes. "I am so sorry Ana. I-"

"How about the rest of us?" Rosalie cut in. "You nearly killed Emmett, and Jasper!" she snapped.

"Actually-"

"Shut it Jasper!" Rosalie hissed as she cut Jasper off.

"You nearly harmed my child." Bella cut in. "I oughta rip your head off." she growled.

Amorè looked around the room. She was going to apologize to the others but decided against it after the outburst. She grimaced at Rosalie before she turned to Bella.

Anai could already feel her sister's anger rising. "Ray." she said in a warning tone.

"I would welcome you to try." she said in a simple and dangerous tone.

"Gladly." Bella snarled as she started towards her when Edward grabbed her arm.

"Bella." Edward.

"Let me go!" Bella urged attempting to get away.

"Enough!" Carlisle finally snapped, surprising the others. Even Bell, with her hot temper, cooled it. He looked at Bell with disappointment. "Control yourself." he turned his attention to Amorè. "I apologize for the hostility."

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "She put this family in danger! She put Nessie in danger! She even put her own sister's life at risk!"

"She didn't know what she was doing." Alice defended.

"How dare you defend her after what she's done? Are you crazy?"

"Rose." Emmett softly cooed as he grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek.

Rose calmed slightly but was still deeply angered. "Can't believe this!" she hissed as she jerked away from Emmett and stormed away.

"Excuse her." Carlisle apologized. "Please have a seat." he offered.

"No thank you." she said before walking away.

"Ray wait!" Anai pleaded.

Amorè turned to her. "Why are you even here?" she asked, causing Anai to flinch slightly. "You do not know these people!"

"Ray, please." Anai pleaded for her to listen.

"How can you trust them? You do not even know them." Amorè argued.

"Well we aren't exactly the ones who tried to kill her, now are we?" Jasper intervened.

"Jasper." Alice hissed.

Amorè turned to him with pure contempt in her eyes. "What did you say?" she demanded in a low demonic voice. Her eyes flashed for a moment in anger.

"I think you heard me." Jasper replied.

Amorè instinctively started to rush at him, when Anai grabbed her arm. "Ray." she said. She saw her sister's eyes flash; she knew that it wasn't a good sign. "They are just trying to help us."

Amorè looked at her sister, not saying a word. She knew that they meant well. Well at least the one called Carlisle, Esme and Alice. But something in her retreated from it. She saw her sister looking at her funny so she looked away.

Anai could see her sister's obvious reluctance. "_Ray, please. You know that they only wish to help." _she telepathically communicated to her sister. _"You've read their minds. You know they mean us no harm."_

"_I know that, Ana." _Amorè responded as she looked away.

"What are they doing?" Alice asked.

"They're communicating." Edward informed.

"Well what are they saying?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. One of them blocked me out before I could find out."

Amorè looked at them in annoyance. "You know I can still hear you." she said in a snide tone. They looked at her somewhat sheepishly before wordlessly expressing apologies. She turned away from them and back to her sister. _"Is this what you wish to do Ana?" _she asked telepathically.

"Yes." Anai finally said aloud.

Amorè looked at her for a pensive moment before looking away. "Fine." she walked away. "I have to feed; I will be back before dawn." she said as she headed toward the door.

"Wait, Ray." Anai called. Amorè stopped and looked at her sister. "Shouldn't we be together?"

"You were alone with them before I got here. You can be alone again." she said. She knew that her sister took it the wrong way. She went to her sister and kissed her forehead. "Be safe." she said before heading back to the front door.

"_Ray!" _Anai telepathically called to her elder sister. Amorè turned to her. _"Come back, okay." _

Amorè smiled. "I will." she said before disappearing into the night.

Alice looked at Anai. "She is coming back right?"

Anai looked at the spot where sister once stood. Amorè never had abandoned her before, but she could tell that lately she had become very weary. She knew that her sister had a lot on her mind because one day, her mind was so overburdened Anai was able to break through the barrier that she used to shield her thoughts away and heard thoughts that she never wished to hear again; aloud or otherwise. "I hope so."

_**Wasn't tht long but I promise it will get better. Please review. I would love feedback on what ideas you have that should happen next**_


End file.
